TOY BOX
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: El la amaba, pero solo era un objeto, un objeto que solo la hizo feliz por un instante...


**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y LA CANCIÓN TOY BOX NO SON MÍAS, SI LO FUERAN SERÍA RICA O USUARIA DE NICO VIDEO XD. **

**TOY BOX.**

—Te amo Kaito —Susurró y acarició suavemente su azul cabello.

—Y yo te amo a ti, pequeña—pensó sin podérselo decir con sus pegados labios.

—Nunca me separaré de ti, Kaito —dijo y lo abrazó a ella.

—Ella dijo que nunca nos separaríamos —pensó mirando el techo de ese oscuro lugar.

Lo había abandonado, su dulce niña de castaños cabellos, lo había dejado allí, arrumbado.

Dejó que se llenara de polvo, dejo que el tiempo lo deteriorara, dejó que las termitas empezaran a devorar partes de su cuerpo, se sintió tan tonto, triste y abandonado, se sintió desechado.

Solo estaba él, no había otro juguete más, era el único que se encontraba en esa enorme caja oscura junto con los adornos navideños y otras cosas, estaba solo, mirando la tapa de la caja con sus vidriosos ojos falsos.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… —intentaba decir una y otra vez, pero sus labios estaban pegados, jamás diría nada aunque lo intentara por siglos.

Era un objeto, solo algo con lo que jugar, algo que solo daba alegría momentánea a una niña.

Su niña…

Ella volvió a su mente al igual que aquella hermosa navidad, esa navidad donde la vio por primera vez.

—Su nombre será Kaito, por que sus ojos y cabello son del color del mar —dijo al verlo.

La primera vez que la vio ella llevaba sus castaños cabellos recogidos en dos coletas, usaba un vestido rojo y sus ojos color chocolate lo miraban con emoción. Una emoción que aumentó cuando descubrió que él era un muñeco con una caja musical en su interior.

Esa melodía hacía tan feliz a esa dulce niña y le daba cuerda para escucharla una y otra vez.

Ahora daría cualquier cosa por escuchar de nuevo la melodía, daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser amado, daría cualquier cosa por ver de nuevo a su niña.

Su dulce Meiko.

Los días que pasaron juntos se volvieron años, su niña que al principio tenía siete años, pronto llegó a la edad de doce, el la conocía perfectamente, mediante sus juegos habían formado un vínculo, ella le contaba cosas a veces.

Tenía tanto que decirle, pero fue imposible, solo se dedicaba a escucharla y cada día que pasaba la amaba mucho más y él suponía que ella también lo amaba.

El sabía todo sobre Meiko, sabía que su color favorito era el rojo, que su helado preferido era el de chocolate, que le encantaba ver el cielo estrellado, que no tenía amigos en la escuela y que por esa razón lo amaba…

Lo amaba por ser su única compañía.

Y él la amaba a ella, exactamente por lo mismo.

Pero todo eso cambió, Meiko creció hasta volverse una señorita de dieciséis años y pese a que él seguía viviendo en su cuarto, ella ya no jugaba con él, pero cada noche le daba cuerda para escuchar su canción, eso hasta que él llegó…

Ese muchacho que fue al cuarto de su niña varias veces. Tuvo que soportar como ambos compartían un vínculo, como ambos se demostraban afecto a través de besos, caricias y palabras.

—No, no, yo te amo —repetía en su mente —Te amo, Meiko —sus sentimientos no podían llegar a ella, el era solo un objeto, un objeto que solo podía ver reflejado en sus ojos como su niña se volvía mujer…

Una noche ella se fue, lo vio todo, puso su ropa en una maleta y salió sigilosamente por la ventana, dejando una nota para sus padres sobre su cama.

Escapó con su novio…

Ya habían pasado cuatro navidades, cuatro navidades sin ver a Meiko.

Al irse ella, sus padres guardaron todas sus pertenencias en el ático de esa casa, él había sido guardado en la caja de los adornos navideños y lo sacaban cada navidad para adornar la casa viendo hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de ver entrar por la puerta a su niña.

Cuatro navidades sin verla era demasiado, no sabía cuanto esperaría por verla, por ser acariciado nuevamente, por ser amado, por tocar esa melodía que llevaba en su interior.

Había pasado de ser la cosa más valiosa de Meiko a ser un estúpido adorno navideño…

Un rayo de luz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Había llegado ya la navidad?

Alguien abría su caja, la luz se disipó y pudo ver a alguien.

Una mujer…

Llevaba su castaño cabello corto hasta arriba de su cuello y sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los vidriosos ojos falsos que poseía.

Ella sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Kaito, estas tan viejo y deteriorado—dijo con los ojos a punto de llorar — ¿Mamá no te cuidó bien verdad? —pregunto.

—Te extrañé, te amo, te extrañé, te amo —intentaba decirle pero sus pensamientos no llegaron a ella, quien lo miraba fijamente.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, de los ojos de Meiko salieron un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la ropa de Kaito.

—Te amo, no llores—intento decirle pero de labios no salió ni él más mínimo sonido.

La mujer tomó de la espalda de su juguete la cuerda y le dio un par de vueltas.

La melodía sonó diferente a como la recordaba, la caja musical se estaba oxidando y los engranes necesitaban aceite, pero eso no le quitó lo bello a la melodía.

Meiko lloraba y abrazó a Kaito a ella, mientras la melodía le traía bellos recuerdos.

Kaito quería llorar, pero de él no salía ni la más mínima expresión.

Tenía tanto que decirle a su niña, ahora que había vuelto.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS: ¿Les gustaría que se quedara así o la convierto en historia larga?, perdón, tenía que preguntar, aquí Carshmen reportándose XD. Les traje de regalo estas líneas, que se me ocurrieron al escuchar y leer la traducción de una canción de Kaito exactamente llamada TOY BOX. Es lo que la canción me transmitió y pues quise escribirlo antes de olvidarme de la idea.**

**Como dije en mi otro fic que actualicé, no voy a subir ni a actualizar nada hasta que hayan pasado mis exámenes y proyectos finales de cuatrimestre, así que estaré fuera por dos semanas, pero, I´LL BE BACK XD.**


End file.
